boboiboyfandomcom-20200222-history
Season 2
In the Extended Finale, our BoBoiBoy leaves Rintis Island, but after 6 months, he will come back! with more Awesome episodes coming to your way! Episodes The Return of BoBoiBoy - BoBoiBoy came back to Rintis Island to reunite with Tok Aba and his friends. Airing Date : May 27, 2012 : TV3 August 21, 2012 : Disney Channel Asia The Haunted House - Gopal and BoBoiBoy went to a Haunted House to investigate why it is haunted, later they found out that Fang is the one who haunted it. Airing Date : June 3, 2012 : TV3 August 22, 2012 : Disney Channel Asia BoBoiBoy Vs. Fang - Teacher Papa Zola challenged BoBoiBoy and Fang to compete in a Sprint Race with eggs. Airing Date : June 10, 2012 : TV3 August 23, 2012 : Disney Channel Asia The Soccer Game - BoBoiBoy teamed up with his friends while Fang teamed up with Adu Du, Probe and the Yellow and Blue Robolabots in a game of Soccer. Airing Date : June 24, 2012 : TV3 August 24, 2012 : Disney Channel Asia The Revenge of Adu Du - Adu Du want his revenge against BoBoiBoy after they lose in the game. Airing Date : August 26, 2012 : TV3 November 3, 2013 : Disney Channel Asia Fang's Weakness/Mister Boss - BoBoiBoy, Fang and Gopal got shrunk so they will call some help from Ying and Yaya to return to normal. New Characters Fang - (voiced by Wong Wai Kay) Known as the "Mystery Boy" in the Extended Finale, he is jealous of BoBoiBoy (so are Adu Du and Probe) because his Powers is more awesome than him. From "The Soccer Game" onwards, Adu Du and Probe became friends with him. Teacher Timmy - (voiced by Fatimah Zafira) An English Teacher and 5th Grade Section Jujur adviser of Rintis Island Primary School. Ejo Jo '- (voiced by Noriman Saffian) An alien who's the General Commander of the Planet Atata Tiga. 'Iwan - (voiced by Nurasyikin "Ekeen" Khalit) One of the classmates of BoBoiBoy, a boy that is scared of Horror stories, but he helped them his Team win the Soccer Match between Fang, Adu Du and Probe. The Class (including Amar Deep and Stanley) - (voices by Fatimah Zafira) (Siti Zubaidah), Amamina Allim (Amy), and Faridah Mat Salleh (Suzy)) The friendly classmates of BoBoiBoy, Ying, Yaya, Gopal and Fang in School. Recurring Characters Bago Go - (voiced by Nizam Razak) An alien Weapon Vendor who now owns Adu Du's Spaceship but soon he gave it to Ejo Jo. Papa Zola - (voiced by Nizam Razak) A Fictional Character in a Video Game which appeared in the last season, this time, He is now a Math and the Physical Education Teacher of Rintis Island Primary School. Comparison to it's previous season * The scene where BoBoiBoy hugged his Granddad is seen again (Episode 1). * Unlike in the first season, Nizam Razak was replaced by Yap Ee Jean and Dzubir Mohammed Zakaria as the directors of the series. * In Episode 27, Yaya said that Tok Aba is really lucky to have a grandson like BoBoiBoy which is almost desame in the pilot episode when BoBoiBoy said that he is lucky to have a granddad like Tok Aba. * Season 2 episodes running time is 21 minutes unlike before which is 11 minutes per episode. Informations In Episode 32, Adu Du and Probe will try to change the series's name to Mister Boss. Category:Seasons